gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dance
The Dance is an fanfiction related to Valentine's Day. Synopsis Gumball must choose who to choose for the Valentine's Sweetheart Dance. Plot Miss Simian explains to the class that the annual school Valentine's Sweetheart Dance is the next day. Darwin and Gumball are both nervous, mostly Gumball. Darwin finally decides immediately that he will choose Alexis, who happily accepts. Gumball, meanwhile, has a contest at his locker for who wants to go to the dance. Maddie, a blue cat who is absolutely addicted to Gumball, is the first to enter. Gumball is disgusted by this whole idea after until Penny comes up and flirts with him, which makes him a bit uneasy. Skylar later enters, and Gumball, unlike with Penny, is more than happy. When he realizes he only has three people who entered, he asks Darwin for help. At lunch, Darwin, dressed as a fancy butler, takes Skylar to the upgraded, romantically dressed lunch table whereas Gumball and Darwin usually sit. Gumball, in a fancy tuxedo, and Skylar sit down, slowly and awkwardly eating hamburgers while a horrible sounding choir of instruments by unready students. Large rose petals all suddenly plummet to the ground while Darwin dresses as a cupid flying overhead. Awkwardly, Skylar moves to the next table, but Gumball stops her and finally asks her to the dance. Skylar happily accepts, but Darwin starts to sing a romantic melody, but falls to the table in the process. Maddie watches from a distance and hatches an evil plan to go out with Frodo, a dog friend of Gumball's, to make him jealous. The next night, Gumball, in a fancy tuxedo, goes to Skylar's house. The couple with Darwin get into the car with Richard and drive to Alexis' house. Maddie and Frodo are spying from Frodo's car on the highway. Frodo, however, suddenly falls in love with Maddie, but she is more interested in ruining the dance for Skylar. When everyone gets to the school, Richard waits outside with the other parents and tries to get a conversation with the moms, but they mistake him for flirting with them and beat him. The dance is held in the gym and Skylar and Gumball go to dance. Maddie then asks Frodo to get her some punch, and he goes to do so. She later sneaks up on the couple and tries to crush them with the decorations. Instead, she totally trashes the place and seriously injures everyone but the four dates. Alexis and Darwin, along with Skylar and Gumball especially, are too lost in each others' eyes while dancing to be hurt at all during the dance's fall. In the end, Richard is a bit bruised when driving the happy couples home while avoiding the damages and ambulances. Skylar, when Gumball walks her home alone, kisses him on the cheek gently before leaving. Gumball suddenly flies in the air with a rainbow but comes back to earth with a thud. Characters *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Skylar Peterson *Alexis *Maddie *Frodo *Drake Licorice Landerson *Nicole *Richard *Anais Cameo Characters *Miss Simian *Principal Brown *Banana Joe *Bobert *Carrie *Penny *Alan *Tina Rex *Hector *Jamie *Anton *Rocky *Carman *Masami *Sussie Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics made by wikia contributers Category:Short Fanfictions